


Osoba minięta na ulicy

by Tokomi



Category: Paperman (Short Film 2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli wrzucimy razem Kyluxy i przerobioną historię z Papermana?





	Osoba minięta na ulicy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: http://l3earfat.tumblr.com/post/140512725479/kylux-paperman-au

Dzień był słoneczny, ale wietrzny. Hux stał na przystanku tramwajowym i poprawiał krawat. Odetchnął głęboko. Kolejny nudny dzień w korpo. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł młody chłopak, ganiający za jakimiś zamalowanymi kartkami, latającymi po peronie. Jedna z nich doleciała aż pod jego nogi. Rysunek. Czyżby student ASP?  
Armitage schylił się po kartkę z pięknym krajobrazem i podszedł do bruneta, w pośpiechu wciskającego zgubione kartki do teczki.  
\- Dzięki - mruknął tylko, kiedy mężczyzna oddał mu pracę i zaraz pobiegł wsiąść do tramwaju.  
Hux i tak czekał na następny. Wygładził znów marynarkę i przymknął oczy, aby nie wpadały mu paprochy niesione wiatrem. Nagle jednak dostał kartką prosto w twarz. Wkurzony, ściągnął papier z dłoni, by zobaczyć... jeszcze jeden z rysunków tamtego chłopaka. Jakiś portret. Z drugiej strony napisana była data oddania. Na czerwono.  
Dzisiaj.  
Hux tak się zapatrzył, że w ostatniej chwili wręcz wskoczył do swojego tramwaju, ocierając się nogawką o schody. Chłopak naprawdę miał talent, było pewne, że spędził nad tym rysunkiem wiele godzin. Głupio by było, aby jego praca poszła na marne. Przez chwilę jeszcze Armie się wahał, ale zaraz wysiadł, by przesiąść się w tramwaj jadący na ASP. Pieprzyć pracę. I tak nikt go w niej nie docenia, niech zobaczą co się dzieje, jeśli go zabraknie. Z taką liczbą niewykorzystanych urlopów nie mają prawa go ukarać za nieobecność.  
Ledwo wysiadł, a poczuł wręcz nieodpartą chęć do biegu, chciał znaleźć tego chłopaka jak najszybciej. Oczywiście nie chcieli go wpuścić do środka, ponieważ nie był studentem, ale Hux nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Przecież uczelnia miała więcej budynków. Przechodził pod każdym, zaglądał do sal, pytał ludzi przechodzących przez kampus.  
W końcu usiadł na ławce na środku dziedzińca. Miał dość. Zmarnował tyle czasu i to na chłopaka, którego ledwie widział przelotem. Ale wciąż trzymał w rękach ten piękny portret. Pamiątkę po nim.  
Nagle poczuł lekkie klepnięcie w ramię.  
Brunet z przystanku.  
\- To mój rysunek. Szukałeś mnie? - zapytał z uśmiechem i przysiadł się obok.  
\- Jak widzisz... To praca na dzisiaj, więc uznałem, że jest dla ciebie ważna i że chciałbyś ją odzyskać - Hux oddał mu kartkę.  
\- Emm... Widzisz... Już oddałem inną pracę na te zajęcia. Kapnąłem się, że nie mam tej już z samego rana i narysowałem nową na luźniejszym wykładzie. Nawet piątkę dostałem... Sorry, przechwalam się.  
\- Masz ją? Mogę ją zobaczyć?  
\- Mam... - Widać było, że chłopak jest mało chętny, aby ją pokazać.  
\- No weź, należy mi się za to, że cię szukałem.  
Brunet w końcu sięgnął do teczki, wyjął kartkę i podał. Hux zobaczył... swój własny portret.  
\- Tematem przewodnim była osoba minięta na ulicy... - Z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po karku. Armie nawet dostrzegł lekkie rumieńce na jego policzkach. Przyjrzał się rysunkowi siebie. Był niemalże identyczny, chłopak nawet dostrzegł lekkie piegi.  
\- Jest piękny - szepnął Hux z uśmiechem.  
\- Eee... możesz go sobie zatrzymać, panie...  
\- Armitage Hux. Mów mi po prostu Armie.  
\- Kylo. - Chłopak podał mu rękę. - Miło poznać - uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
A jednak dla Huxa było warto nie iść tego dnia do pracy...


End file.
